Harry Potter and Cackle's Academy
by decat
Summary: the Sequel to The Worst Witch at Hogwarts. HB and Snape are fighting, Miss Bat's refusing to come out of the cupboard, and the students are causing trouble with the Mythocopia.
1. Miss Cackle's Headache

It was the first day of summer term at Cackle's Academy. In the staffroom, Miss Cackle was trying to ignore the usual bickering and antics of her staff. They had only been back a matter of hours and there was already fighting and arguments between Miss Hardbroom and Miss Bat and Miss Drill. Since the visit to Hogwarts School last term, Miss Bat and Miss Drill had been going on at Miss Hardbroom about Severus Snape, Hogwarts' potion teacher whom Miss Hardbroom had gotten on very _very_ well with. "Ladies, please," said Miss Cackle "is there any chance you can be quiet for a while?"

"No." Said Miss Hardbroom, and she went back to insulting Miss Bat and Miss Drill.

Miss Cackle felt like banging her head in frustration, but she was interrupted by a loud thud at the window, followed by a scrabbling of talons on glass. "Dumbledore's reply!" said Miss Cackle. She let the owl in, and untied the roll of parchment from its leg.

"Why can't they just use normal post like everyone else?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

"Haven't you asked Severus that?" said Miss Drill. Miss Hardbroom glared at her.

"Dumbledore says he will visit next week, with a group of students, and Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape are coming with them." Said Miss Cackle, reading the letter. Seeing the look on Miss Hardbroom's face at the mention of Snape, Miss Bat began: "Constance and Severus, sit-"

Miss Hardbroom looked like she was about to explode. Miss Bat dived into the staffroom cupboard just in time to avoid being zapped.

On the day that the Hogwarts visitors were expected, Mildred Hubble, Maud moonshine and Enid nightshade were hurrying to class when they heard a knock on the front door.

The door opened to reveal Merlin and Charlie, followed by Baz and Gaz, the bullying wizard apprentices, and Egbert Hellebore and Algernon Rowan-Webb. Just then Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom showed up. We didn't invite _them_, did we?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

They explained to the wizards that they were expecting guests from Hogwarts. "Oh, how exciting!" said Algernon. "Can we stay as well?"

"_Algie_!" groaned Hellebore.

Later, the Hogwarts guests arrived as expected, and that evening everyone had dinner in the hall, including Hellebore, Algernon, and the wizard apprentices. Miss Cackle had managed to get Miss Bat and Miss Drill to sit at the other end of the staff table from Miss Hardbroom, so that there might be some chance of a peaceful dinner.

Snape was sitting next to Miss Hardbroom, who was telling him about what a nuisance Miss Bat and Miss Drill were being. Snape told her that certain teachers at Hogwarts wouldn't leave him alone-not to mention the students.

The students were having a great time catching up with their Hogwarts and Camelot College friends. Mildred, Maud and Enid were catching up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Merlin, and Charlie. Ethel was talking to Malfoy, and Fenella and Griselda were pleased to see Fred and George Weasley.

Up at the staff table, Miss Cackle soon discovered a flaw in her seating arrangement. While Miss Hardbroom was suffiently separated from Miss Bat and Miss Drill, Miss Cackle found herself between Hellebore and Algernon; Hellebore was annoyed with Algernon, Algernon was hyper-excited, and neither of them would stop talking. As she tried to ignore them (as well as Miss Hardbroom, who was yelling at someone), Miss Cackle wondered if she would get _any_ peace _at all_ this term.


	2. The Potions Master and Mistress

**A/N- replaced chapter with version that is actually proofread. I don't know how I manged to upload it without proofreading it. no changes, I'ts just got capitilazation and spelling fixed! *slaps self for being so stupid***

"One, two, three, four!"

"One, two, three, four!"

It was the next day, and Mildred's class had P.E. with Miss Drill, who had insisted that the Hogwarts students join in.

"One, two, three, four!"

"One, two, three, four!"

"They don't make us do anything this tiring at Hogwarts!" complained Ron.

"At least it's not potions with HB and Snape," said Maud.

"Don't remind me!" said Enid. "I'd rather not think about it."

"Come on, you lot!" said Miss Drill. "We're going for a run around the grounds next!" Ron groaned.

When they were finally free of Miss Drill, they dragged themselves to the great hall for lunch, only to find Snape and Miss Hardbroom on lunch duty. As they picked at their food, Mildred said, "You know, we get pizza on Saturdays."

"It makes up for this muck," said Enid.

"Mmm… pizza…" said Ron.

"Is food all you think about?" asked Hermione.

"We get nice roasts at Hogwarts," said Harry. "Though no pizza."

As lunch continued, they discussed what they'd been up to since the visit to Hogwarts. Probably the most exciting thing at Cackle's had been the Christmas pantomime. "HB as a fairy?!" laughed Harry. "I wish I could have seen that!"

"Do you now?" asked Miss Hardbroom, stopping her patrol in front of their table.

"What's this about you in a fairy costume, Constance?" Snape appeared close behind, and Miss Hardbroom went bright red. The students tried very hard not to laugh. Miss Hardbroom looked as though she was about to give everyone a detention, when Dumbledore walked into the hall. The two teachers stalked off, Miss Hardbroom scowling, while Mildred, Maud and Enid described, in detail, Miss Hardbroom's fairy costume to all the Hogwarts students (and Merlin, who hadn't seen the pantomime).

This proved to be quite the highlight of lunch; it was with some trepidation that Mildred, Harry and their friends went to potions that afternoon. Potions with Snape and Miss Hardbroom was horrible enough as it was, but today was even worse, with Miss Hardbroom being particularly annoyed and irritated after the incident at lunch. They were lucky more people didn't get detentions, or worse.

Later, they headed up to their rooms, Mildred realized that she had forgotten her potions book, and hurried back downstairs. As she left the potion lab with her book, Mildred heard yelling echoing down the passageway from the staffroom. She moved closer to listen. It sounded like Snape and Miss Hardbroom were yelling at _each other_, though Mildred couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

The argument stopped abruptly; by the sounds of it, Miss Hardbroom had materialized right out of the staffroom. Snape came thundering down the hallway. "Get out of my way, Hubble!" he snapped, though Mildred wasn't really in his way.

As Mildred took off to tell her friends what had happened, Miss Cackle surveyed the aftermath in the staffroom. It looked like a bomb had gone off, with parchment, quills, books, and food everywhere, the result of angry outburst being inflicted on the table. Miss Bat was cowering in the cupboard; she was terrified of both Snape and Miss Hardbroom. "Are you all right, Davina?" asked Miss Cackle, peering into the cupboard. A high-pitched squeal responded, and the cupboard door slammed shut, narrowly missing Miss Cackle's fingers.

"Those two…" said Miss Drill. "That was like Armageddon."

"That it was," said Miss Cackle, picking up some food smeared parchment. "Or perhaps a bomb blast."

"But what set them off?"

"I don't know, Imogen. I'll have a talk with Constance… though perhaps after she's had time to calm down."


	3. Myths and Tempers

When Miss Hardbroom came into potions class the next morning, she was literally smoking and sparking in rage. "What happened to her?" muttered Enid. Before Mildred could answer, Miss Hardbroom snapped "mind your own business, Mildred Hubble!" she started casting a spell, and Mildred found herself landing in her room. She sat there, stunned, until a loud THUD from down the hall brought her back to earth. She hurried yo the source of the noise, and found Maud and Enid in a tangle on Maud's bed. "Apparently we've been sent out of class too," said Enid. "We were only trying to stand up for you, Millie," said Maud, as she noticed Mildred standing in the doorway.

In the staffroom, Miss Bat was still in the cupboard. "You've got to come out some time." Said Miss Drill. "She's been in there for longer before." Said Miss Cackle. Miss Drill put Miss Bat's salad by the cupboard. "Er… has anyone figured out what's going on with Constance and Severus?" asked Algernon.

"Oh, leave them, they'll figure it out!" said Hellebore. The other teachers all glared at him, except for Algernon, whose attention was focused on a fly buzzing around Miss Cackle's cake slice. A THUD at the window brought him back to earth. "Hm? What?"

McGonagall let the owl in. "it's for Albus… where is he?"

"Dumbledore?" said Miss Cackle. "He's taking my spells class."

"This is from the ministry," said McGonagall. "They'll be asking him for help again."

Mildred, Maud and Enid had decided to go to the library, but they found it occupied by Snape and the second years. "But didn't Sybil and Clarice say they were heading to chanting?" asked Mildred.

"Miss Bat's 'not available'" said Fennela Feverfew.

"In other words, she's in her cupboard." continued Griselda Blackwood.

"And what are you three doing out of class?" asked Fred and George Weasley.

They explained; the Weasley twins found Miss Hardbroom's method of sending them out of class rather entertaining. Deciding that it wasn't safe to hang around any where near Snape or Miss Hardbroom, they retreated to the steps near the front door, where Fenny and Gris told them about all the dangerous books in the library (most of which were actually in Fenny's room), including one called the Mythocopia. The Mythocopia was said to be able to bring all sorts of mythical creatures to life. Enid reckoned this sounded fun. Maud reckoned it sounded dangerous. "Are you stupid?! She demanded. "You would seriously just let mythical creatures loose in the school?!"

"Yeah." Grinned Enid.

That night, Enid dragged Mildred and a reluctant Maud out of bed and down to the library. They pushed the door open and held up their candles, revealing rows of bookshelves. They started toward the store-room where the restricted books were kept. There was a muffled noise from somewhere amongst the shelves. "Who's there?" asked Mildred.

"Millie?" said Harry's voice.

"Harry!" said Enid.

"Enid!" said Harry. "Why are we meeting you here?"

"Shh!" hissed Maud. "Quiet, or we'll get caught!"

Mildred had gone over to the storeroom. "I think I found it!" she said, and she promptly knocked into a pile of books. THUD! THUDTHUD! Books fell on the floor. "Well, look who's up and about." Ethel was at the library door, with Draco Malfoy behind her.

"Hey, what's that?" Malfoy snatched the book from Mildred. He and Ethel looked at it. "And what are you going to do with this?" sneered Ethel.

"Ethel, give it back!" yelled Mildred, grabbing at the book. Ethel dodged her. Enid grabbed the book, accidentally knocking Mildred into a bookshelf. THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD! Books rained down on Mildred and Enid.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!" Miss Hardbroom materialized in the doorway, wearing pyjamas and a dressing gown. A moment later, Snape materialized next to her. "Detention for the lot of them, don't you think?" suggested Snape.

"And why are you giving _my_ students detention?" demanded Miss Hardbroom, glaring at Snape. The two teachers proceeded to have an argument, while the students just stood there watching. After several minutes, Miss Hardbroom realized the students were still there. "Get to bed, all of you!" she snapped. "And detention, tomorrow, in the potion lab!"

Miss Hardbroom grabbed the Mythocopia off Enid, and put it on top of a pile of books in the storeroom. As she locked the door, the Mythocopia slid onto the floor, landing open. As everyone slept, no-one could have known the chaos that book would cause the very next night.


	4. A Mythical Menagerie

**A/N- This chapter has been edited- I missed out a few lines right near the end! Had to be lines that actually mattered! Fixed now:)**

The next day, Mildred, Harry and their friends suffered through detention with Miss Hardbroom. They were made to clean the potion lab, probably the most disgusting job known to mankind, especially after the first years' disastrous potions lesson. Miss Hardbroom's temper had scared them into making silly mistakes, and they had been absolutely terrified after the whole class copped a vicious yelling-at and a detention from the potions mistress.

Ethel and Malfoy accused the others of getting them caught; Enid retorted that they wouldn't have got caught if Ethel and Malfoy hadn't turned up. Enid was about to cast a spell at Malfoy and Ethel when Miss Hardbroom showed up to check on them. After yelling at them, she retrieved her marking from the staffroom and spent the remainder of the detention doing it in the potion lab were she could keep an eye on the students.

Miss Cackle, meanwhile, was sure her grey hair was turning white (it couldn't turn any more grey); she was sure the antics of the staff and visitors were slowly driving her insane. So she didn't want to hear about it when Constance Hardbroom and Severus Snape woke her up at three o'clock in the morning with some story of students trying to sneak banned books out of the library. And the yelling that followed! Constance and Severus must have woken most of the castle up! And now Albus Dumbledore had left for the ministry of magic- he, of all people, could have sorted this mess out.

Chanting lessons continued to be private study with Snape. Miss Bat was still refusing to come out of her cupboard, and Miss Cackle figured it was a good way to separate Snape and Miss Hardbroom. Whenever the two potions teachers came near each other, there was plenty of yelling, snapping growling and shouting- any nearby students could easily get a detention if they weren't careful.

Late that night, Mildred was trying to sleep when she heard what sounded like someone walking around the castle. Then, Mildred heard a second set of footsteps, followed by what sounded like a growl. _Huh?_ She thought. _What?_

Mildred went over to Maud's room. "Maud?" she hissed, pushing the door open. "did you hear that noise?"

"Yes…" said Maud. "What was it?"

"I don't know," replied Mildred.

"Is this about the weird noises?" Enid poked her head in the door.

The three of them got their candles, and crept down the stairs. Downstairs, they were amazed- and confused- to find a unicorn looking at them. A door creaked, and a large, red lizard- a salamander- crawled past. "Okay… what's going on here?" asked Maud.

"The Mythocopia!" exclaimed Enid. They rushed into the library, just in time to see a troll amble out of the storeroom. The troll looked at them, and raised its club to attack. Mildred, Maud and Enid dodged the troll's blows as it smashed bookcases, sending books flying everywhere.

The crashing from the library woke up everyone in the castle. Miss cackle and Professor McGonagall made their way downstairs, but Miss Hardbroom beat them. "WHAT ON EARTH!!" she roared, materializing in the library. "THIS THE SECOND NIGHT IN A ROW-" she stopped, eyes wide, as a dragon- a small, but very real dragon-stepped out of a seemingly empty storeroom. Mildred, Maud and Enid just stood there, watching. Miss Hardbroom stormed into the storeroom; there was the zap of a spell, and she emerged holding the Mythocopia, with a very annoyed look on her face.

In the hallway, a large and confused crowd had gathered, and everyone was talking at one. Suddenly, a high-pitched shriek emanated from the staffroom. Miss Bat!" exclaimed Miss Cackle. She and professor McGonagall rushed into the staffroom, where they found the unicorn trying to poke its head in the cupboard, which was producing whimpering noises. There was a crash, and something that looked like sauce seeped out of the bottom of the door. The unicorn started licking the sauce up. "Oh, for goodness sake, it's not going to hurt you!" said Miss Hardbroom, as she appeared in the doorway, and cast a spell at the cupboard, sending the doors crashing open. "What is going on here, may I ask?" said Snape, walking through the door. Miss Hardbroom glared at him.

In the hallway, Mildred, Maud and Enid had found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Merlin and Charlie. They explained what was going on; then Charlie spotted the troll going into the potion lab. No-one else had noticed; Hellebore, Algernon, and Miss Drill were trying unsuccessfully to calm the students down. As for the other teachers, arguing could be heard echoing from the staffroom.

Mildred and Harry led their group into the potion lab. The troll sniffed, and smelt the students. It turned around, swinging its club. Crash! Tinkletinkletinkle! Miss Hardbroom's potion bottles- and their contents- went everywhere. Potions seeped all over the floor. "Owowow!" Charlie yelled, leaping onto a chair as potion ran over his feet. The others followed as the potions mixed, giving off smoke and fumes. The troll was undeterred, and swung its club again, smashing more of the lab.

Hermione cast a spell to clear some of the potion away, and they made for the door, where they very nearly ploughed into Miss Hardbroom. "My potion lab!!" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

"And it's you lot _again_," sneered Snape.

"Severus!" snapped Miss Hardbroom. "This is MY lab. I'LL deal with it!"

"You two, now is not the time!" interjected Miss Cackle.

"AHHH! Heeelp!" Maud and Enid had been cornered by the troll. Mildred hurried over to try and help them, but slipped on a potion spill, and slid straight into the troll. The troll roared and spun around, holding its club ready to attack. Suddenly, it was hit by a spell. The troll turned on its attacker, severus snape.

"Severus!" Miss Hardbroom cast a spell, and the troll froze, paralysed.

"Constance…?" Snape looked at her. Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes, and cast her most used spell: Puffification. The troll vanished, and Snape and Miss Hardbroom just looked at each other, not saying anything.


	5. Resolution

The silence was broken by a yell from the hallway, accompanied by the scorching of fire. They all ran into the hallway, where they found Algernon with the dragon- which he was treating like a pet. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Algie, it's a _dragon_!" retorted hellebore, as a jet of flame narrowly missed him.

Just then, they heard the front door open, and Albus Dumbledore walked in, as though it was perfectly normal to just walk into someone else's castle in the middle of the night. "I always miss the exciting bit," said Dumbledore. Mildred and her friends couldn't help but grin; it was almost funny. All the students and teachers were standing there in nightdresses, pyjamas and dressing gowns, and Dumbledore didn't seem even slightly surprised that everyone was up at two in the morning.

Miss Cackle apologized for the mess and chaos, but Dumbledore didn't seem to mind. The teachers rounded up the remaining creatures; the salamander was found in a fireplace (that had apparently been lit by the dragon) and the unicorn was still in the staffroom with Miss Bat, who was feeding it more cream salad dressing. "He likes it." Said Miss Bat. "And its mine, I keep my own supply in the cupboard."

Once the creatures had been vanished, everyone gathered in the great hall. "I think we ought to clean up a bit," said Dumbledore, making his way up to the front. "And if you would be so kind as to assist me?" he asked, motioning toward miss cackle and professor McGonagall. The three of them started chanting a reversal spell: "Reversus revolvus, returnus resolvus…" Snape and Miss Hardbroom joined in: "Alpha omega, ofus adofus!" as they finished the spell, the mess and destruction in the castle undid itself. Books flew back onto library shelves, and potion bottles unsmashed and refilled. "That should do it." Said Dumbledore. "Now, how about we all go to bed?"

As everyone made their way to bed, Dumbledore and Miss Cackle pulled Mildred, Harry and their friends aside. "Miss Hardbroom tells me you were responsible for this fiasco." Miss Cackle began.

"However," continued Dumbledore, "we do not believe you are entirely to blame. Indeed, no one is."

"And it seems that tonight's events may have been a good thing." Miss Cackle smiled, and indicated Snape and Miss Hardbroom, who were talking quietly at the other side of the now empty hall. "I don't think anyone will miss the endless arguing. Now, off to bed with you!"

Following Miss Cackle's advice, they headed up the stairs toward the bedrooms, but on the landing, Enid stopped them. "Shhh!" she hissed. "Look!" Snape and Miss Hardbroom were coming out of the Great hall. It was dark in the hallway, with a glow of light coming from the Great hall. The students ducked behind the banisters and watched as the two potion teachers stopped below the landing. They were both wearing pyjamas and dressing gowns, Miss Hardbroom with her long hair hanging loose. Snape said something quietly, and leaned close to Miss Hardbroom. "They kissed!!" exclaimed Ron. "Shhh!" hissed the others. Miss Hardbroom didn't notice; she was too busy staring at Snape with a bemused expression on her face. The students gave in to a scattering of giggles and snorts; Snape and Miss Hardbroom spun around, their cheeks red. "Get to bed, and no talking!!" snapped Miss Hardbroom. The students scurried off, so no-one saw Miss Hardbroom give Snape one of her rare smiles, before the pair of them vanished into thin air.

The next day, the whole school was talking about Snape and Miss Hardbroom's kiss-yet no-one was teasing them-it wasn't worth spoiling the peace. Miss Bat resumed teaching chanting, and Snape and Miss Hardbroom were teaching potions together again. There were no more arguments between them for the remainder of the visit, save for a disagreement when Snape suggested that Miss Hardbroom should have blinds in the potions lab.

On the day the visitors were due to leave, the potion teachers were heard agreeing to keep in touch with each other. "By owl?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

"Yesss…"

"Well…fine. Where should I send it back to?"

Dumbledore and miss cackle were listening nearby. "Its not _if _they'll fight again, _It's_ when," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"At least an argument by letter won't be so noisy!" replied Miss Cackle. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and Miss Cackle smiled, enjoying the moment of peace- a rare thing at a witch academy!

-The End-


End file.
